


when he comes tell me that you'll let him in, Father tell me if you can

by sirensangel



Series: of mechs and music [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mass Displacement, Megatron needs a hug, Robot/Human Relationships, Thoughts About the Future, angst is slightly winning, domestic life, imagine an arm wrestle with fluff and angst, megatron redmption fic, set after predacons rising, talk about babies, what it do babyyy, you know what shark man you deserve a kiss, you live in the country side with megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel
Summary: “ What are you afraid of ?”There was a certain kind of stillness outside, where the moon was high and the crickets were silent. The dim light of the moon wasn’t enough to keep the cold out, if anything it only welcomed it – embracing it the same way Megatron was embracing you under the covers.“ I’m afraid of you,” You confessed. At your quiet whisper, he moved to untangle your bodies, but you kept him grounded, laying a head on his chest. “ I’m afraid that one day you’ll get tired of how finite we humans are, that someday you’ll realize that you’ll have to watch me leave. And I’m scared that you’ll hate me for that.”( set after predacons rising )
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/You, Megatron / Reader
Series: of mechs and music [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766410
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	when he comes tell me that you'll let him in, Father tell me if you can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett3Drag0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett3Drag0n/gifts).



> Hello everyone how are you all doing ? I hope you are all safe and healthy, the weather here have been gloomy and I am compelled to write more megatron redemption fics because that's where all the angst is ! I hope this isn't ooc or anything, but let me know what you think !
> 
> This is for the lovely @Scarlett3Drag0n, thank you for always supporting my work, I'm so happy to know that you enjoy them <3 I can never forget how much your words have helped me, and I actually wrote it down on a piece of sticky note and have it by my study table. Just know that your messages mean a lot, and I appreciate it ! Hope you are well <3
> 
> Song used : Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey

In the early hours of sunrise, you found yourself leaning against the fence that separates your farm from your neighbor's. You reached out to cradle the baby in your arms, laughing with her father as she squealed in your embrace.

“ Hi there,” You whispered, leaning to bump your nose against the giggling baby, “ Hi beautiful.”

Your neighbor let out a soft chuckle, “ She’s happy to see you.”

A cloud of mist was starting to rise from the grass, scattering drops of dew across your cheeks. You wrapped your wool blanket tighter around yourself and the child, trying to shield both of you from the chill. You and your neighbor exchanged a few words, talking about this year’s harvest and how beautiful the weather has been lately.

Your neighbor’s gaze shifted, looking past your shoulders and onto the figure behind you. You turn to see Megatron by the porch, a cup of coffee- just how you like it, no doubt, in his grasp. No matter how many times you’ve witnessed this, you can never stifle back a laugh at the sheer difference in size between his metal claws and the porcelain. Even with his mass displaced, he still towers above your door.

“ Well, it’s time for her bath now,” Your neighbor laughed, taking the baby in his arms. She let out a delighted squeal, waving her miniature palm at you before leaving with her father.

As much as you wanted to keep your husband’s identity a secret, it didn’t take long for your neighbor to figure out that his holoform was merely a disguise. Agreeing that the disguise was tiresome for both you and Megatron, your neighbor had vowed to keep it a secret.

You walked up to him, feeling the grass kiss your ankles as you trudge through the field. He hands you your cup quietly, and the two of you sat by the creaking steps – content in watching the sun rise past the twin hills. You leaned your head against his shoulder, sipping your drink. After being with him for nearly half a decade, you were getting good at reading his expressions, and you knew no matter how hard he tries to hide it – you can always tell when he’s conflicted.

“ Spit it out,” You coaxed, laughing, “ I’m not going to bite.”

He let out a huff of amusement at your humor, going to thread his claws through your hair. You should be terrified at the sharp digits, but if anything, you only press your head closer against the warmth. Knowing that you are safe in his embrace – the idea was enough to make him smile ruefully. As if he doesn’t deserve such trust.

“ I cannot give you a sparkling.”

“ So?” You hummed.

He ex-vented, “ I cannot give you the life you want.”

His optics, you noted, were red – mimicking the color of wine under the sun. The first time you met, his gaze was sharp -- cold even if it burns no different from fire. However, throughout the years, his anger simmered into something tamer; and you could see it, the hurt, the sadness, the loneliness underneath.

Now, as you study his expression, you could see the pity he holds for you.

Slowly, you withdrew, listening to the way the birds chirp above the trees. “ I want you. I want a life with you, and even if we can’t have it all – I wouldn’t trade it for anything else.”

“ Why?”

You let out a soft laugh at this, “ Even after all these years, you still don’t get it?”

He shook his head, and you can’t imagine him as a warmonger.

You can’t picture him as some merciless tyrant sauntering past heaps and heaps of bodies. You can’t picture him as the leader of a vicious armada, waging wars across the universe. You were well aware of his war crimes, of his transgressions, of his past. Yet, when you approached him all those years ago, all you could see was someone who sought redemption, forgiveness – and who are you to deny him of his will to change?

It was strange, how the two of you had come to be. Then again, with time, you were beginning to see how much you both needed each other. Years and years spent under the mines, within the gladiatorial pits, and between the battlefield have hardened him – and it was easy to forget the last time he received a lover’s embrace.

Initially, Megatron was stubborn, but eventually, he gave in to the notion that perhaps, he could still learn how to love, and you were more than willing to help him.

There were times where he would feel undeserving of you, but you assure him, that that was far from the truth. Because despite what he thinks, he is capable – as seen from the gentle way he cradles your hands.

“ You know what, let’s do something fun today,” You declared, standing up. You gave him your biggest smile, beckoning him inside, “ I’ll get my hiking shoes. We can go for a nice walk uphill, pick some strawberries, enjoy the sun. We can even go to the beach. How’s that? Just the two of us.”

“ Has it not always been ‘ just the two of us?’” He huffed, smiling softly.

“ Exactly. Just you and me, against the world.” You grinned, “ Now, get ready before I turn any cheesier.”

* * *

It was moments like these that you crave.

You would revel in the feel of his head against your chest, with your fingers lazily stroking the side of his helm. The world around you would blur in nothing but a backdrop of color, and you can’t imagine your life outside the one you share with him. It makes you sad to think, he’ll have to experience that.

The last thing you wanted to was to ruin the mood, but you can’t help but feel selfish sometimes. You can no longer keep this impending sense of doom tethering on the edge of your reality at bay any longer, and soon you were consumed with dread – with fear.

The moment the tears started to fall, Megatron was wide awake, his eyes looking up at you worriedly. That’s when you began to silently cry against his neck, letting him ease the sadness out of you through little drops that scatter against his armor.

He tried his best to comfort you – rubbing circles down your spine and peppering your face with kisses. He caught each teardrop with a kiss, making you softly laugh.

“ Why do you cry, my love?”

You shook your head as if to say it’s nothing – but he only pulls you closer. Under the half-light of the night, the silhouette of his face looms above yours. Confused, concerned, _upset_ – you learn pretty quickly that he cannot bear to see you cry. Whether it was from a careless accident with the door or a result of an argument, he would immediately rush to your side – having learned to put aside his pride for you.

Once your sobs have stifled, he rephrased his question.

“ What are you afraid of ?”

There was a certain kind of stillness outside, where the moon was high and the crickets were silent. The dim light of the moon wasn’t enough to keep the cold out, if anything it only welcomed chill – embracing it the same way Megatron was embracing you under the covers.

“ I’m afraid of you,” You confessed. At your quiet whisper, he moved to untangle your bodies, but you kept him grounded, laying a head on his chest. “ I’m afraid that one day you’ll get tired of how finite we humans are, that someday you’ll realize that you’ll have to watch me leave. And I’m scared that you’ll hate me for that.”

At his frown, you could feel another sob bubbling past your throat. But he simply sat up, smiling sadly at you. “ I have fought countless of battles, but I must admit, nothing scares me more than the thought of losing you. Perhaps, that was why I was so adamant to stop myself from caring for a little human, _my_ little human. Who smiles at me with forgiveness even if I have yet to redeem myself.”

He stroked your cheek, once, twice.

“ You once told me that you won’t trade this life for anything. The feeling is mutual, my spark.”

“ But I will… change. I will grow old, and grow wrinkles and forget you. I’ll forget you and die and when the Earth consumes me, what then? When I leave you all alone in this world, what then? How can I sit here and love you knowing that it’ll hurt you for eons ?”

There was a pregnant pause, where you can hear your breathing under the shadows. As if there was an invisible clock ticking behind you, your curl your fingers against the sheets. “ How can I be so…cruel?”

It was only when he scooped you into his lap did you see just how forlorn he looked, how weary and tired his eyes were. As if he was tired of fighting, of having to suffer under the weight of his misfortunes.

“ I have never believed in the old gods, but perhaps this is their way of punishing me for my sins. Yet, I will not live my life knowing that I’ve passed up the opportunity of sharing it with you. I am no coward, my dear. I am brave enough to love you even when it will hurt me. Pain is not new to me,” He chuckled, stroking your fingers, “ But this…what you offer me, what you gave me. Is something I could never imagine myself having. And I want it, I crave it, and if you think this is selfish then, by all means, seize it.”

He kissed your forehead, “ Do not worry about me. Do you doubt my strength ?”

You shook your head.

“ Then you have your answer.”

You stared at him with wide eyes, as if you can’t accept the magnitude of his declaration. To say you were touched was an understatement. You were about to cry again but opted to tackling him with a hug. He would have toppled backward if it wasn’t for his strength.

The two of you sat there, holding one another in what felt like hours.

When the two of you lay back down, you could see the first rays of golden creeping past the clouds. The melody of the birds, interweaving itself between the serene silence of your room. The promise of dusk, reminding you of the time you have left – and you were determined to make it count.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make myself sad writing this ? Absolutely right ! Also if you spot any grammar mistakes please let me know as I’ll fix it ASAP ! English is my second language so corrections are much appreciated <3  
> Tell me what you guys think <3  
> Also if anyone wants to drop a request or get in touch with some transformers content you can find me on @/primergonn on instagram ! :D


End file.
